


Praised From A New Perspective

by plinys



Series: ABC Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figuring out how to have a threesome was hard enough, without adding in all their extra complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praised From A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> the sixth fic of my abc challenge, the word for this week is fuck.

1

He had thought that getting together with these two would have been the hard part. That between the secrets and _everything else_ the trouble would be actually getting everyone to realize the feelings they all had for each other, not _sex_.

“I read about it online,” Karen says. There’s the noise of some shuffling, probably the papers she had spent most of the day printing off, he had had a hunch at the time that they hadn’t been legal documents, but now she was here in front of his with the proof.

There’s some shuffling as Foggy gets up to stand beside her, “is that a Cosmo article?”

“I’ve got some others,” she insists, and Matt obviously can’t see the expression on of their faces, but it’s pretty obvious that they’re both blushing at this point. “There’s one from this men’s website, and WebMD had an information set of diagrams about-“

“Okay, but we’re not doing _that_ ,” Foggy cuts her off, and his heart is beating faster than usual. Whatever it is that he’s looking at much be quite stimulating to have gained such a reaction.

“Do I even want to know what that is,” Matt asks.

“Let’s just say I’m pretty sure not even you are flexible enough for this, and personally I don’t want to explain to some doctor how I broke my dick.”

“You know I have a nurse on hand, I’m sure-“

“Matt, for the love of all things legal, do not finish that sentence.”

Karen who had been silent through their exchange chooses that moment to speak up, “if you did break something we could probably get on that show, you know, the one about weird sex accidents?”

“I’m suddenly so glad I can’t actually watch tv.”

 

2

Foggy would like to think that he was good at sex – not _great_ but good enough to satisfy a partner in a variety of positions.

Emphasis on the singular partner.

And by variety of positions he might have meant four, but they were four he did really well.

Regrettably they were also four positions that did not translate at all to polyamorous relationships.

“You need to move your hand,” Karen says from underneath him.

“I _am_ moving my hand,” he insists, though he gets an eye roll from her in reply.

“It’s a circular motion,” Matt offers, in what might have appeared to be helpful to an outside but was just him being a smartass, “like you’re using a joystick.”

“I know how to,” he starts, then stops because they’ve had this discussion before, “I’ve been with plenty of girls before.”

“By plenty he means four,” Matt replies, stupidly smug.

“I’ve slept with more than four-“

“You know I can tell when you’re lying,” he smirks, because Matt is the sort of dick that smirks in the middle of sex.

Foggy leans over Karen’s shoulder to press a silencing kiss to Matt’s lips.

At least, then he can’t make any of those smart-assed remarks.

When Foggy pulls back, Matt is appropriately flushed, though that smug grin is still in place.

This time its Karen who kisses him, and watching the two of them go at it really is a something.

“Fuck,” Foggy mutters under his breath, because this just isn’t even fair. Karen’s hand tightens around his wrist, and he takes the hint easily enough moving back to what he’d been doing before, this time with proper motivation before his eyes.

He must be doing something right, because a second later the kiss before him stops

“Did he finally get it right,” Matt asks, teasingly when Karen moans against him.

“I had it right before.”

“Sure, you did.”

 

3

She’s had some pretty awkward sexual encounters in the past – for instance there was that time in high school when her parents accidentally came home early, or that time her college roommate ignore the warning sign on the door, or that time she ate out her college roommate – but _this_ probably took the cake.

“You sure it’s not weird,” she asks, because as hot as this makes her, Matt who is sitting back against the headboard really isn’t getting anything out of it.

She didn’t mind putting on a show for people, in fact the thought of it definitely turned her on, and she’d made out with Matt plenty of times for Foggy to watch, but they’d never really done it exactly like this.

Mostly because Matt couldn’t actually do the _watching_ part.

The super senses (that she didn’t fully understand) aside it had to be a bit off putting to not be an active participant.

And it wasn’t like she couldn’t wait till his stiches healed, but sometimes a girl had needs.

“Just tell me what’s happening,” Matt says, “it’ll be just as good for me as it is for you.”

She doubted that, since she was the one about to get eaten out while he wasn’t, but to each their own.

“Okay, let’s do this,” she nods, agreeing to their arrangement.

Only realizing that she had made a non-verbal clue when a moment later Foggy says, “she’d nodded.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I-“ the rest of her sentence falls into a chocked up mess as, Foggy actually starts to move, his hand settling against her folds stoking lightly until she’s shaking and begging for him to actually push inside of her.

Eventually he complies, and she doesn’t bother holding back her sounds of pleasure

“You sound hot,” Matt’s voice rolls over her, and that only makes things so much more intense.

“I’m fingering her,” Foggy narrates, and she cracks one eye open to glare at him, “she’s really wet.”

“This sounds like a bad porno,” she says, a bit breathless, and that gets a laugh from the two guys in the room, and she joins them a second later.

Who knew she’d be the type of person that would laugh so often during sex?

Or well, attempted sex.

“You know, Foggy, you can’t exactly narrate once she’s got you between her legs.”

“Oh I hadn’t thought about that,” Karen says, “I could try to or-“ she pauses, as his fingers hit a spot inside of her that makes words suddenly seem like the hardest thing imaginable, “-or maybe not.”

 

4

Foggy had made his opinion on their current plan quite clear the moment it had been brought up. Reminding Karen that they last time they had tried something like this _a building exploded_.

Still, somehow it had been accepted by Matt as a fun idea, and so here he was in bed, in pitch black darkness.

 As if they hadn’t been having a hard enough time figuring out the sex thing with the lights on, doing this all with blackout curtains in place was ten times more difficult.

There’s a very unsexy noise to his left before, Karen asks, “is that a foot?”

He wiggles his toes experimentally, and lets out a groan, “where are you?”

“We’re about a foot to your left, _literally_.”

Stupid Matt and his stupid super senses.

“Oh ha ha, very funny,” he says before rolling over to his left – except Foggy instead of colliding with his partners he ends up colliding with something a lot more solid and about three feet down from his previous position. “Fuck.”

“Correction, my left.”

 

5

“Just lay there,” Matt says, “both of you stay still and don’t do anything.”

“Now that’s hardly fair,” Foggy says, though he does move where he’s told, “how come you get to have all the fun?”

“Because unlike you two, _I_ actually know what I’m doing,” he replies, resting his hands on his partners, cheeks one each, before pressing a soft kiss to one pair of lips and then the other, “and tonight’s about your pleasure.”

“What about you,” Karen asks, “it’s hardly fair, for us to just lay back and enjoy the ride.”

“Trust me, I’ll enjoy this very much.”


End file.
